


Seeing is Believing

by Murder_Kitten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blind Character, Hogwarts First Year, Thestrals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murder_Kitten/pseuds/Murder_Kitten
Summary: Blinded at the age of 9 in an accident that took the life of her mother, Luna Lovegood didn't think she would ever be able to attend Hogwarts. But she soon learns that lost sight is no barrier to magic, friends or learning. Sometimes the things you can't see can still be touched and heard and known...all it takes is a little heart.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16
Collections: Expecto Patronum Fest 2020





	Seeing is Believing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: the characters do not belong to me but are the property of J.K.R and Warner Bros. No copyright infringement is intended. I make no profit from these works. All stories are for fun and entertainment only.
> 
> I always welcome reviews/comments of people who enjoy my works. 
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read. I hope you enjoy it.

_ 13 February 1992 _

"Happy birthday, Luna, my love," Xenophilius Lovegood called, coming into the sitting room with the day's post and a present for his little girl, which he set on her lap. 

"Daddy, you shouldn't have. We can't afford it," Luna said in a mildly scolding tone, gently tracing the box with her hands.

Her father was a kind man; she had always thought so, even before the accident that had killed her Mum and taken Luna's sight. 

"What did you do?" Luna asked, squeezing her dad's hand affectionately. 

"Not a thing more than I had to," Xenophilius promised. "It's not every day that my little witch turns eleven," he commented proudly, smoothing her hair. 

"Daddy, we've talked about this," Luna said gently. "I'm not a witch. I've never had any accidental magic at all except for that  _ one  _ time, and I'll never do it again. My magic killed Mum." 

"Luna, love, don't say that again. You know it isn't true and I won't have you blaming yourself. You, my dear, are my little  _ miracle _ ," he declared. 

"I'm not," Luna said quietly. 

"You  _ are _ ," Xenophilius said firmly, giving her knee a comforting pat. "And you  _ are  _ a witch. I have a letter here from Hogwarts School. Shall I read it to you?" 

"If you like," Luna said with a little sigh. Her dad never gave up when he had his heart set on something. 

Opening the envelope, Xenophilius began to read, his voice quivering with excitement. 

" _ Dear Miss Lovegood, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later than 31 July. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress. _ See, my love, I  _ told  _ you so! My little Luna off to Hogwarts!" Xenophilius crowed. 

"I'm not going, Daddy," Luna said firmly. 

"What do you mean?" Xenophilius said in confusion. 

"I can't see, Daddy," Luna said plainly, her voice choked with tears. "If I can't see my magic, then I can't control it. How can I ever aim a wand or fly a broomstick? I can't do it. I will never do it. And I won't let my magic hurt anyone else. We've already lost enough," she declared, reaching out for her Labrador's harness. "Pyxis, forward, find, bed," she commanded, allowing the specially trained guide-dog to lead her to her room. 

Xenophilius didn't say a word as she left the room but his heart was breaking for her, his Luna. She was so focused on the loss of one sense that she seemed to forget she had four more senses to guide her, senses that would help her channel and focus her magic, if only she could get as quick a handle on her fear as she could on Pyxis's harness. But maybe there was a way he could get through to her. After all Luna had lost, Xenophilius wouldn't let her lose her magic too. 

* * *

_ 19 August 1992 _

Six months passed, and July 31st (the final date to accept the offer from Hogwarts) came and went, and still Xenophilius made no mention of the letter or of Hogwarts. Luna knew he was disappointed and maybe a little hurt by her refusal to attend the magical school, but she was also relieved that he didn't push the issue. That was all about to change, however. 

A knock came at the door and Luna could hear her father talking quietly with a woman before she heard footsteps coming towards the sitting room where she was sitting with Pyxis and listening to the Wizarding Wireless. 

"Luna, my love, we have a visitor," Xenophilius announced. 

Luna reached for the Wizarding Wireless and found the little off switch, cutting off the gardening special she had been listening to. Gardening was one of Luna's favourite pastimes; the smell of freshly dug earth, the feel of a little earthworm wriggling across her palm, the different textures and scents she could feel and smell in the many plants, she sound of birds and the whisper of the wind in her hair, the warmth of the sun on her skin and the feel of the soft, damp soil under her feet. The garden was her favourite place to relax. But she turned her attention to her dad and his guest, however reluctantly. 

"Hello," Luna said politely, waiting for the visitor to introduce themselves. 

"Hello, Luna," the woman replied, grasping Luna’s hand in greeting. Luna felt the slight depression in the couch cushions as the woman came and sat down. She thought she detected a little Scottish burr and a faint scent of pine and elderberry. The woman had an interesting voice too. 

"My name is Minerva McGonagall," the woman said, and Luna frowned. 

"You're from Hogwarts," she surmised, remembering the name from the letter. 

"I am. I teach Transfiguration and I'm also the Deputy Headmistress," Minerva said proudly. 

"Would you like some tea, Professor? Or perhaps a gurdyroot infusion?" Xenophilius offered, a faint quiver in his voice. He was nervous, Luna realised, with a sense of trepidation. What had Daddy done? 

"Thank you, tea would be fine, Mr Lovegood. I like a bit of extra milk and a biscuit if you have any," the Professor replied. 

"Luna, love, anything for you?" Xenophilius offered sweetly. 

"No thanks, Daddy," Luna replied, as his footsteps retreated from the room. "Why are you here, Professor? I didn't accept the offer from Hogwarts," she said bluntly. 

"I know," Professor McGonagall said gently. "Your father wrote to us and explained your situation." 

Luna felt a rising anger at her dad's interference. He'd done this behind her back, knowing full well how she felt about it. Perhaps sensing Luna's feelings, the Professor hurried on with her explanation. 

"You wouldn't be the first vision-impaired student we've had at Hogwarts, Luna," she said quietly. "And we can help make it easier for you. We can assign you a buddy student to escort you to classes and do social activities with you; there are spells I know that can make any book talk, so you can listen to chapters, or I can charm the text to turn it to Braille, if you prefer. I can teach you to  _ feel _ magic, Luna, to memorise the wand movements for spells, to practice the pronunciation of incantations. We can get you special equipment to help you learn how to brew potions safely, and your father tells me you already have an aptitude for Herbology."

"Here's the tea," Xenophilius announced, entering the room. 

"Magic isn't something to be feared," Professor McGonagall continued. "It's something you feel, something you are, right down to your bones. I can teach you to channel it. If you prefer, we have excellent tutors that could come to your house a few times a week so you can learn here at home. But it is your decision, of course. I can't make it for you, nor can anyone else." 

Luna considered that, turning it all over in her mind before she answered. One thing did strike a chord with her: she was tired of being afraid of her magic. 

"Could I take Pyxis?" she asked. 

"What's Pyxis?" the professor said, sounding confused. 

"Her guide-dog," Xenophilius answered. 

"Of course you can," Professor McGonagall replied immediately. "He can sleep in your dormitory, we can get an expert from St Mungo's to help train him to find places around the castle and grounds to make it easier for you, anything you need, Luna." 

"Will you take me to Diagon Alley? Me and Daddy, I mean," Luna asked. 

"We can go today if you like," Professor McGonagall offered, perhaps to deter Luna from changing her mind. "As soon as I finish my tea." 

"I would like that very much," Luna said softly, excitement outweighing her fear for once. Maybe she could do it after all. Maybe she could go to Hogwarts…

* * *

The noise was overwhelming, and the people jostling her didn't help. An unpleasant mixture of smells assaulted her nose: animal droppings, old hay and something akin to rotting bodies which her dad said was just the Apothecary. Luna didn't want to admit to being unnerved by it all, but crowds and unfamiliar environments were two of the most difficult things in the world for her. 

Fortunately, Professor McGonagall was an efficient shopper. If Luna had been left solely to her dad's companionship for the trip, they would have been in Diagon Alley for weeks. 

"Now, first things first, Mr Lovegood, do we need to visit Gringotts?" Professor McGonagall asked. 

"No, no, I’ve got plenty right here," Xenophilius replied, patting his pocket, from which Luna could hear the clink of many coins. "I’ve been saving for Hogwarts since before my Luna could walk. I always knew she was destined for great things," he said proudly. 

"That's nice," Professor McGonagall said stiffly, and Luna almost laughed. It was apparent from the woman's tone of voice that she wasn't quite sure what to make of Xenophilius. "In that case, perhaps we should head for Madam Malkin's first and see about getting Luna fitted for her uniform," she suggested. 

"Sounds great," Luna agreed immediately, eager to step into a shop and be away from the pushing and shoving of the crowd for a few minutes. 

A tinkling bell rang over the door as they entered Madam Malkin's. The shop was relatively quiet compared to the madness of the street outside and Luna breathed a sigh of relief. 

Madam Malkin was very chatty and wore too much perfume, but Luna didn't mind, as Madam Malkin let her touch and feel the fabric of the robes she would wear as part of her Hogwarts uniform.

"What's it made of?" Luna asked, as Madam Malkin fussed over the hem of one of the robes she was pinning to just above Luna's ankles. 

"Cotton," Madam Malkin replied. "Nice and light for the summer months, but you can wear an extra jumper underneath in winter and still be warm. I must let you try on a winter cloak too. We line the hoods with fur, it certainly keeps your ears warm," she said with a chuckle, helping Luna down from the stool once the robes were pinned to the right length. 

Xenophilius paid for three sets of school robes, a pointed hat, a winter cloak with a delightfully soft hood, and a pair of dragonhide gloves which would add an extra layer of warmth in the colder months and protect Luna's hands in more dangerous subjects like Potions and Herbology. 

"Flourish and Blotts next, I think," Professor McGonagall said. "Unless there's somewhere else you'd rather go, Luna?" 

"Fine by me," Luna said, though she was starting to get a little weary of the trip already. 

"Have you decided what you would like to do with the books?" Professor McGonagall asked. "That is, whether you'd prefer talking books or Braille, dear," she said when Luna didn't answer. 

"Will the other students get annoyed with me if I have talking books all the time?" Luna asked worriedly. That was the other thing that was on her mind, making friends. 

"I hardly think so," Professor McGonagall said. "The common rooms can get quite rowdy at times though, so you may choose to read in your dormitory instead. There are vacant classrooms available that can be used as study rooms if you need them as well." 

"What do you think, Daddy?" Luna asked. 

"Why not start with talking books since that's what you're used to, and if you change your mind, the professor can re-enchant them for you to whichever suits you best?" Xenophilius suggested. 

"Very wise, Mr Lovegood," Professor McGonagall commented, sounding surprised. 

"Well, he was in Ravenclaw," Luna said with a smile. "I think that's a good idea, Daddy. Talking books it is and if I change my mind, Professor McGonagall can help me. That is, if you don't mind," she added quickly. 

“There is no greater pleasure for me than helping my students learn, Miss Lovegood,” Professor McGonagall said proudly, as they continued down Diagon Alley and entered Flourish and Blotts. Luna inhaled deeply, the distinctive smell of new books filling her nostrils. 

“Scuse me. Out of the way, little girl,” a gruff voice said, brushing past Luna roughly and making her lose her balance. She let go of Pyxis and reached out a hand for her dad, hoping he would catch her, but she was met with empty air, and fell to the carpeted floor on all fours, the harsh fibers leaving burns on her knees and palms. 

“Luna, pet! Are you alright?” she heard her dad exclaim, as gentle hands lifted her to her feet. Luna’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment and she choked back a sob, as someone gently passed her Pyxis’s harness, and she slowly got to her feet. 

“There now, dear. You’re alright. You wait here and I’ll get your books for you,” Professor Mcgonagall offered. “As for you,” she said, turning to the rude man who had knocked Luna to the floor. “Watch where you’re going! Someone could have been hurt by your carelessness.”

The man mumbled something in response. Luna thought she heard the words “Daily Prophet” and “Lockhart.” But Professor Mcgonagall was having none of it. 

“I don't care if that overgrown peacock is on the front page of  _ Transfiguration Today  _ for the next fifty years! And that’s a publication that’s actually worth something!” she said furiously. “You will apologise to that poor child this instant and  _ then  _ you can go and get your pathetic picture.” 

Heavy footsteps sounded nearby and Luna heard a gruff voice grunt “Sorry,” in her direction. She nodded, not trusting herself to speak. 

Professor McGonagall returned a short time later. “I’ve got your books right here, dear,” she said. “They’ll all talk for you too. All you have to do is touch the cover and it will tell you the name of the book. If you tell it the chapter you want to read, it will turn to that page for you as well. Here, try it,” she said, passing Luna a heavy book. 

As soon as she touched the cover, the book announced “ _ The Standard Book of Spells, Grade One - By Miranda Goshawk.”  _

Luna smiled happily. “Thank you, Professor. This is perfect,” she said gratefully. 

“No trouble at all, dear,” Professor McGonagall replied. “I picked you up a Quick Quotes Quill too. Flourish and Blotts special order them from Amanuensis Quills. It can take notes in class for you, and even write letters home. All you have to do is talk to it. And I’ll teach you a little charm to make your notes and letters, or anything written at all, speak to you, just to make things easier,” she promised. “Of course, if you’d rather write things yourself, you can. I just thought it might be useful.” 

“It’s very thoughtful Professor,” Luna said sweetly, hardly daring to believe someone could be so kind without expecting something in return. 

“To Ollivander’s next? Or perhaps you would prefer to visit Wiseacre’s first?” Professor McGonagall asked. 

“Ollivander’s,” Luna answered immediately, barely able to conceal her excitement at the thought of getting her very own wand. If she was holding a real wand of her very own, it would make this all seem real somehow. 

It seemed to take forever to navigate the bustling street, before the small group finally entered the wand shop. 

“Minerva McGonagall - this is a surprise!” a quiet voice exclaimed. “Fir and dragon heartstring, nine and a half inches, isn’t it?”

“You know very well it is,” the professor said with an air of impatience. “I’m here with a student today.”

“Yes, yes, I understand,” Mr Ollivander said. “Luna Lovegood - why, it seems a very short time ago to me that your mother was in here buying her first wand. I swear to Circe, you look just like her.” 

“Thank you,” Luna said softly, allowing Mr Ollivander to take her hand. 

“You’ll be left handed like her, I suppose?” he said softly.

“How did you know?” Luna asked. 

“It’s a little gift I have,” Mr Ollivander declared proudly. “Now, your mother favoured a rowan and dragon heartstring wand. Eleven inches precisely. Quite flexible,” he mused. “I have a similar one here,” he said, pressing a wand into her hand. “There we are, wave it very gently, left to right, just so,” he said, directing her wrist. “Hmmm…” he said, gently taking the wand back. “On the other hand, your father favours a pine and unicorn hair wand. Eight and a half inches, quite bendy. Is that right?” he said to Xenophilius. 

“Your memory is perfect as ever, sir,” Xenophilius said happily. 

“If only that were so,” Mr Ollivander said ruefully. “I do have a certain knack for remembering the details of my creations, however. Try this one, dear,” he said, pressing another wand into Luna’s hand. “Ebony and unicorn hair. Twelve and three quarter inches. Reasonably supple. Go on then, give it a try,” he suggested, as Luna waved the wand without assistance this time. She felt a warmth in her fingertips as she swished the wand, a fountain of water droplets spraying from the tip of the wand and landing on her bare skin. 

“Perfect!” Mr Ollivander exclaimed. “This wand will be a wonderful match for you, my dear. Yes, Ebony and unicorn hair. These wands tend to choose those who hold fast to their beliefs, no matter the external pressure, one who is not swayed from their purpose. If a wand could give a compliment, I think that’s a reasonably high one,” he declared proudly, and Luna felt her cheeks warm, as her father thanked Mr Ollivander and paid for her wand. 

There were only a few items left on Professor Mcgonagall’s list. First they had to visit Wiseacre’s Wizarding Equipment to purchase a special set of crystal phials that would vibrate once the safe fill line was reached. Xenophilius also purchased a set of talking brass scales, a self stirring ladle, an enchanted potions knife and a heavy mortar and pestle for crushing potion ingredients. Professor Mcgonagall had special ordered braille star charts and a magical compass that would help Luna plot constellations and the paths and positions of planets for Astronomy, as well as a telescope that could tell her the latitude and longitude of any planetary body that Luna named. 

The last stop was to visit Potage’s Cauldron Shop, where Xenophilius purchased a pewter, standard size 2 cauldron, before leading Luna and the Professor back through the Leaky Cauldron to the apparition point. 

“I’ll expect you on September 1st then Luna,” Professor Mcgonagall said. “We can assign you a buddy now, and they can sit with you on the train. Or you can wait until after the Sorting if you like. It may be easier on you to have a buddy from your own House. But I have two students in mind who I think would be a good fit. Both are second years. One is in Gryffindor and the other is a Ravenclaw like your father.”

“What are their names?” Luna asked.

“Hermione Granger and Richelle Price,” Professor Mcgonagall answered. “Miss Price may be better suited to you, as she is in Ravenclaw and has a vision impairment herself, so she knows  _ everything  _ about it and every other subject under the sun, as she frequently reminds me,” she added under her breath. 

Luna noted the bitter tone in Professor Mcgonagall’s voice and frowned. She didn’t want someone who wouldn’t listen to her or respect her views. 

“What about the other girl? The Gryffindor?” Luna asked. 

“Miss Granger? She’s very bright, top of the class actually. She’s very dedicated to her studies, but she’s kind as well. She often helps other students who struggle with the coursework. I’ll admit, she is a bit of a misfit with the other students in her year. Over eager when it comes to learning, you understand. But her heart is in the right place,” Professor McGonagall explained. 

“I think I’d prefer Miss Granger. Hermione, was it?” Luna asked. 

“Yes, Hermione Granger,” Professor Mcgonagall confirmed. “Very well. I’ll send her an owl and have her meet you at Platform Nine and Three Quarters on September 1st, shall I?” 

“Thank you, that would be lovely,” Luna replied, as the Professor took her leave and departed through the Floo. 

_ Hermione Granger,  _ Luna thought to herself, memorising the name. Perhaps Hermione would be her first friend at Hogwarts. 

* * *

_ 1st September 1992 _

Platform Nine and Three Quarters was a cacophony of loud noises and smells with crowds of people pushing and shoving and shouting to each other. Luna hated it. Too many sounds and too many people made her anxious. She only hoped Hogwarts was more quiet and orderly; surely it must be with Professor McGonagall as Deputy Headmistress, Luna thought with a smile. She quite liked the Transfiguration professor, and she had quickly grown fond of her "buddy," Hermione Granger, who had greeted her warmly, even if she asked a few too many questions. Luna's dad had fumbled over himself several times as he tried to give satisfactory answers and load Luna's trunk into a compartment at the same time. 

Hermione didn't seem to notice any discomfort on Xenophilius's part, but happily chatted away, making a point of including Luna in the conversation. She was obviously intelligent, Luna thought, the depth and quality of her questions confirmed that. But Luna also sensed Hermione was lonely, remembering what Professor McGonagall had said about the Gryffindor not fitting well with some of her peers. Perhaps the many questions were meant to project confidence, Luna thought, pondering that as she let Pyxis guide her up the steps into a compartment. The leather seat was warm and bathed in sunshine, as Luna settled back into it, with Pyxis at her feet. A feeling of sadness tugged at her heart as a whistle sounded somewhere and the great wheels of the train began to move, rumbling somewhere beneath Luna's seat. 

Xenophilius called out after her as the train began to pull away from the station. 

"Take care, Luna, pet! And be sure to write and tell me all about the Sorting!" he called. 

"I will, Daddy," Luna promised, though she wasn't sure he heard over the hissing and rumbling of the train. An uneasy feeling plagued her, and she reached to stroke Pyxis's soft head.  _ At least I'm not alone,  _ she reminded herself, the remainder of the morning passing swiftly away as she and Hermione talked about this and that. 

Hermione was from a Muggle family, Luna discovered, finding she had quite as many questions about Muggle life as Hermione did about Luna's interests and hobbies and favourite books. 

The door of the compartment slid open sometime around noon to admit a first year girl who turned out to be the little sister of Hermione's friend Ron. 

"Are you alright?" Luna asked, as the new girl, Ginny, sniffled quietly. 

"Mum forgot to pack me any lunch," Ginny said worriedly. 

"Don't worry, we'll get something off the trolley when it comes," Hermione promised. No sooner had the words left her mouth than the compartment door slid open again. 

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" a voice called. 

"Yes, we'll have two pumpkin pasties, please," Hermione replied immediately.

"I don't have any money," Ginny said quietly to Hermione. 

"It's alright, it's my treat. Do you want anything else?" Hermione asked, as Ginny muttered a 'no' in response. "Luna, do you want anything?" 

"Are there any sweets?" Luna asked. 

"Yes, dear," the trolley lady replied. "I've got Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, Droobles Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs, Cauldron Cakes and Licorice Wands." 

"I think I'd like a pastie and a cauldron cake," Luna decided, reaching for her change purse and privately feeling disappointed that the trolley lady didn't have any pudding to offer. 

"My treat, remember?" Hermione said, stopping her hand and paying for three pumpkin pasties and Luna's cauldron cake. 

"Thanks, Hermione," Ginny said gratefully, taking a bite of her pumpkin pastie. 

"Don't mention it," Hermione said. 

"That was uncommonly kind of you," Luna commented. 

"It was nothing," Hermione replied, quickly turning the conversation to books and lessons. Luna smiled to herself. She was certain now that she had made the right choice in selecting Hermione to be her 'buddy.' The Gryffindor's kind heart was certainly in the right place. 

* * *

The platform at Hogsmeade Station was quite as disconcerting, noisy and crowded as Platform Nine and Three Quarters had been. Luna gripped Pyxis's harness tightly as Hermione guided her by the arm, through the crowd of students. 

A loud voice boomed overhead: "Firs' years! Firs' years this way! Any more firs' years?" 

"You go on, Ginny," Hermione called. "We'll catch up. Luna," she continued in a softer tone. "I'm so sorry, I should've asked you on the train, rather than put you on the spot like this. But first years usually take the boats across the lake to the castle. Professor McGonagall wanted to give you the option of doing that or taking one of the school carriages." 

"I don't really like water," Luna admitted. "I can't swim." 

"That's okay," Hermione said, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. "We can take a carriage then. Here, I'll lead the way," she offered, hooking an arm through Luna's and leading her gently down a path. 

"Thanks for giving me a choice," Luna said gratefully, as she, Hermione and Pyxis made their way to the carriages. 

"Of course," Hermione said, coming to a halt and letting go of Luna's arm. "Here we are," she said, as the squeak of a carriage door opening reached Luna's ears. 

"Thanks," Luna said gratefully. "Forward, Pyxis," she said, urging the guide dog to lead her into the carriage. But Pyxis didn't budge. Rather he gave a little whining growl. 

"What's wrong with him?" Hermione asked. 

"I don't know," Luna said uncertainly. "There's something there," she said, frowning and trailing a hand over the front of the carriage, pausing when her hand met warm, bony flesh. 

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked. 

"What is it?" Luna asked curiously. "Is it a horse, Hermione?" she said, trailing a hand over the animal's bony flank. She frowned in confusion when she felt something leathery and jointed, like wings, behind the animal's shoulders. 

"There's nothing there," Hermione said impatiently. 

"There is," Luna insisted, now resting a hand on the animal's muzzle. "Come here, feel it," she pleaded. 

Hermione sighed with impatience, but did as she was asked, resting her hand next to Luna's and gasping with astonishment, at the feel of warm flesh beneath. 

"I don't understand," Hermione said quietly. "It's invisible." 

"An invisible horse?" Luna said wonderingly, stroking it's soft ears. 

"It's not a horse. It's a Thestral," Hermione realised. "But I don't get it. The only people who can see them are those that have seen death."

"You don't only see with your eyes," Luna said softly. "My dad said the most beautiful things in life aren't something you see. They're something you feel, and touch, and know with your heart. They're--" 

"Magic," Hermione breathed in awe. 

"Daddy was right," Luna smiled. She hadn't believed him before, but now she did. Magic was a part of her. It always had been. And Hogwarts would soon be her home - the start of a new life. She could hardly wait…


End file.
